


i burn to love

by serenoa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, T because suggestive, a past AU, kinda like a lord/vassal ship but there's lore for that i might write eventually idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenoa/pseuds/serenoa
Summary: A cloak is draped across Sogo’s shoulders, wind now only biting at his cheeks. Gaku’s hand at his shoulder lingers a bit longer than necessary; a comforting gesture (at least, Sogo assumes).“You’re strange, sometimes,” He speaks again, watching Sogo face him against the cold. “Writing your poetry here in the cold. Can’t you just sit in the window?”“The window?”“Yes, then you’d be inside, and warm. And I could keep an eye on you.”
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	i burn to love

“You’ll get sick if you walk out here in the snow.”

“Ah– my lord, I didn’t see you approach–”

“Don’t worry about it.”

A cloak is draped across Sogo’s shoulders, wind now only biting at his cheeks. Gaku’s hand at his shoulder lingers a bit longer than necessary; a comforting gesture (at least, Sogo assumes).

“You’re strange, sometimes,” He speaks again, watching Sogo face him against the cold. “Writing your poetry here in the cold. Can’t you just sit in the window?”

“The window?”

“Yes, then you’d be inside, and warm. And I could keep an eye on you.”

“Ah…” Sogo laughs. It’s a beautiful sound. “That is the issue, then. I can’t write about snow when I’m sat next to a burning flame.”

Gaku returns his smile with a chuckle of his own. “I suppose that’s true.”

Sogo looks away again, staring down at his page as he attempts another stanza. He can feel his lord at his side, occasionally gazing at him as they walk in the manor gardens.

“I wish I could write. You write so well.”

“My lord?”

“Oh. Sorry, I must’ve caught you off guard with that. I just...there are. Emotions. I have difficulty conveying. I figured it must be easy for someone like you who can use a pen as easy as you talk.”

_ Ah. _

“I see…” Sogo says, stopping where he stands. “If my lord wishes, I could help you.”

“Help me?”

“Well– I mean that– I can write. You say you have trouble with your feelings. Perhaps...I could attempt to convey them for you. In a poem, or something?”

This remark earns him a side eyed gaze. Gaku considers the notion carefully, before nodding and moving past the man.

“Alright. Let’s go,” He declares, brushing the snow off a nearby stone bench. “Sit? Or are you one of those finicky artists who need to take to some strange method to work?”

“Huh?  _ Ahah, _ no my lord. This is fine.”

The poet sits, shuffling his paper to a clean page, and aims his pen. “Alright. So...I suppose I should start with the theme. Are you angry? Or, maybe, upset?”

“Mm,” Gaku mulls, grasping his hands in his lap. “No, no it’s more of...I really admire someone. Not really admire, but...I’m drawn to them.”

_ Oh. So he was having difficulties with another person. _

“I see. Maybe it’ll be easier to describe them for me.”

“The person? Right…” Sogo watches as he flusters, face turning to red as Gaku laughs to himself. “They’re very beautiful. And kind. They have this presence that comforts me.”

Sogo starts writing, jotting down the attribute notes in the side margins as he attempts to recall small things about his liege. Things he could compare this mystery infatuation to. “Go on.”

“They’re exceedingly intelligent. I don’t think I’ve met someone smarter; someone that can meet all my ideas equally. Oh, and they love piano. Hearing them play from my offices is nice. Sometimes it puts me to sleep.”

Gaku laughs at his own remark, nervously eyeing towards Sogo again; Sogo, who’s engrossed in his scribbling.

“Anything else?” He asks, glancing over to Gaku as he scratches away a word. “You can be as honest as you’re comfortable with.”

A pause.

“...I want to be with them. Very badly. I think this is where my difficulty starts. I don’t know what to do about it. It feels...suffocating to have them near and not be able to act on my feelings. Being around him makes me feel warm, and at ease, but…”

_ Him? _

Sogo feels Gaku prop his arm up on his shoulder in a casual manner, leaning into him as they meet one another’s gaze. Suddenly Gaku feels very warm, and very close, and there’s this overwhelming  _ feeling _ rising up in him at their proximity.

“Sogo…” Gaku says; gaze steady as he reaches across the man with his other hand, resting his grip at the junction of Sogo’s jaw and neck. “I…”

“...You.”

“May I?”

He sounds nervous, and he’s smiling in just that  _ way _ that gives his nerves away, so Sogo nods, and suddenly he’s kissing Gaku; kissing his liege, when he knows he most definitely shouldn’t be. But it’s nice. He’s warm, and he’s kind, and he’s  _ close, _ and suddenly Sogo can’t remember wanting to do anything else except kiss Gaku.

Moments pass, and it’s Gaku that pulls away first; Gaku who seems to get a grip on his senses and realize he was about to shove his vassal into ice and snow. Sogo heaves, panting, and the poem he was writing is crumpled in his fist, and then Gaku is  _ laughing. _ Laughing!

“G– My lord? You’re laughing. What–”

Gaku takes a breath, regaining his composure as he speaks. “It’s nothing, just...I’m very happy.”

“Happy?”

“Yes.”

“I...see.”

Sogo laughs under his breath, lightly, and he smiles as Gaku pulls himself from over him and stands; offering his hand.

“We should get back inside, I think. It’s late. And you could still get sick.”

“Ah. Yes. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i blacked out writing this
> 
> [song title is from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH_bHdeCGvM)
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lNlGO) if you'd like! and [here](https://twitter.com/lNlGO/status/1227337047511359488?s=20) is my comms info


End file.
